Being the Enemy
by Texas Jones
Summary: See what a simple Turtley Leaf can do... CANCELLED
1. Chapter 1

After defating the Shadow Queen, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toadsworth were all sent home back to Toad Town... only to return a year later. Mario went around asking if they his old parteners wanted to explore and they all excepted!!! So they solved all the troubles in the trouble center, beat Rawk Hawk TWICE, encountered Bowser... and beat the snot out of him, same with Lord Crump, and finished their exploring. In a matter of minutes... Nah, I'm just kidding. It's been a week already. But that night they were bored. There was nothing to do. So they all just sat around in the inn talking.

Peach, Luigi, and Toadsworth occompanied them.

Goombella: Hey Mario! You said something about saving the princess in space right? I thought you already did that!

Peach began to blush a bit.

Mario: In fact I did. Glad you mentioned it. The first one was a bit before I met all of you, in my first Paper Adventure!!! It was very... well... odd...Peach sent me a letter to meet her at the night of a party so, I went upstairs in the castle to talk to Peach and then there was a massive earthquake! We realized Bowser had chaned Peach's Castle on top of his and raised it into space!

Mario's Partners: Wow.

Goombella: Hey Mario I just noticed. You lost your italian accent!

Mario: well... uh... yeah...I guess I did.

Goombella: Are you still able to use it?

Mario: Of-a Course I-a Can!!!

Giggles came from girls and chuckles from the guys. The girls thought it was cute.

Goombella: Hehe! So what happened just then? After you met us?

Mario: Well, we were GOING to celebrate the night of the Star Fesitival but-

Gommbella cut him off. Goombella: What's that?

Mario: Well, every hundred years a comet appears over the Mushroom Kingdom (cue mario galaxy story time music) the comet was so large one year it sent countless shooting stars raining down. The toads brought the shooting stars to the castle and it became a Power Star. It should have been a happy time for the citizens. That is the night of the Star Festival. It is held every hundred years. A once in a life time chance.

Peach: Wow Mario.

Mario: Heh, I brushed up history a bit.

Goombella: oh, ok. Continue.

Mario: Peach happened to send me a letter the day before and there ended up being one tiny problem.

Peach began to blush again.

Goombella: How is it that every time Peach writes you a letter something bad happens?

Mario: Now that you mention it... I dunno... and it always involves Bowser. DOES HE STALK MY MAIL????

Luigi: Hey, bro, calm down!

Mario: sorry...

The girls giggled.

Dinners ready! They heard Zess T. yell from the down stairs. They all raced down stairs for the food. They sat at 5 people tables- Mario, Goombella, Luigi, Speedy, and Koops.

--Peach, Toadsworth, Flurrie, Ms Mows and Bobbery.

Zess T. Walked up to Mario- Zess: Mr. Squishy would you please taste test this for me?

She didn't notice she spilled an unknown spice into the soup she was carrying.

Mario: Please, are you going to keep on calling me that? I already ordered, payed, and delevered your contacts to you!!!

Zess: Of course you did. But those were special ones.

Mario slammed his head on the table once and keep it face down.

Zess: Oh, I'm just kidding, dearie.

Mario mummbled a 'whatever' still having his face down on the table.

Silence...

Zess: Here is the soup Mr. Squishy.

Mario took the soup and took a sip of it.

Mario: Its good...I guess...

Zess: YOU GUESS??? I SPENT ALL DAY FIXING THAT THING AND I NEED IT FOR A WEDDING AND ALL I GET IS AN 'I GUESS???'

Goombella: Correction, you got an 'i guess' and 'its good'

Zess: oh... ok! She took the bowl back and brought out the food.

They filled them selfs. While eating Luigi and Speedy made themselfs look like pigs. It was amusing to Mario and Bobbery. Peach, Goombella, and the rest were kind of grossed out.

That night they all got to sleep fast. Except Mario. He was sitting up in his bed in his red T-shirt and blue shorts. Something wasn't right.

He felt odd.

He tried to go to sleep knowing it was nothing. Though he was wrong. Very wrong. But fell asleep.

The next morning Mario woke up to the sound of a "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

a high pitched scream and he jumped out of bed and clung on the wall seeing Peach trying to murder him with her frying pan!!!

Peach: GET OUT YOU PEST!!!

Mario: Whats going on?!

Peach: GET OUT!!!

She chased him down to the end of the West side of Rougeport. She cornered him. Then she left for the inn again, knowing that he was too scared to get out of that spot.

Mario waited 1 minute and got out of the dark corner. And he went to sit on the ledge of a new fountain they had just built of Misstar the Star Spirit.

Meantime, Peach entered the inn and everyone was staring at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehe... sorry. I'm updating this more that I'm supposed to. I'm supposed to be working on my other Fan Fic.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

Vivian: What were you doing?

Bobbery: Please Princess, was that very nessasary?

Toadsworth: Yes, your highness, that was quite unlady like.

Peach: Well, you guys, there was a koopa near my bed! What if he was spying on me?!

Goombella: Well, a lot of koopas live around this area! You just don't go waking them up and driving them down streets! If you look at it, that could have been one of Koops' relatives checking up on him!

Koops: Well, sorry I don't have any relatives with red shells. We are either blue or green.

Peach: Well he was sleeping in MARIO'S bed!

Bobbery: Coming to the idea, where is the lad?

Silence.

Speedy opened up the side window and poked his head outside. Speedy: He's not anywhere I can see him. HEY GONZALES! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!

Bobbery: Geez, lad! Calm down!

Vivian: Maybe he's looking for something. WE should go look for him though.

Goombella: Vivian is right. He might need our help.

Toadsworth: Maybe we should go check up on that koopa you chased out, princess. We should make sure he is okay.

Flurrie: Um, dearie what did he look like?

Peach: Well... He had blue eyes, a red hat, some brown hair, a red shirt, blue shorts, and um... a red shell with a white symbol on it. He moved too quick I couldn't see it.

Luigi: I hope Mario is okay.

Bobbery: Don't worry my boy. I'm sure the lad is alright.

Meanwhile, the Koopa was still sitting at the fountain when he looked over at the inn.

_I wonder what their up to..._

__________________________________________________________________________________

**I'm dissapointed that it's short... oh, well.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Koopa got up from where he was sitting to go explore a little more... by himself... (he has a hint of Autophobia there.)

He looked over at the inn and nobody was coming out.

...

Why would Peach call me a pest and chase me down the street?

He began to walk over to the cheep cheep blimp to maybe go watch some Glitz Pit matches.

Thats when... well... Lord Crump comes out of completely no where and hits the Koopa square in the face causing him to fall over onto his shell. Then about 50 other X-nauts that were following Lord Crap...er...Crump, didn't notice him and kicked him around the alleys.

The Koopa felt useless. Crump must have punched him in the head too hard. He couldn't even remember his own name. What was it? He didn't know. He realized he was a koopa... but didn't know how his life began. He had no memories now. Except for what had just happened and what happened at the inn. He shuddered at the thought.

Sitting up against a wall staring down at himself. This koopa's shirt was ripped in a few places, he had scratches in multiple places, and he was all-around dirty. Truthfully, he thought he was hopeless, homeless, and useless all at the same time. He was depressed. He knew nothing.

Thats when an elderly looking toad with an apron on was about to walk into a store when she turned around and saw him.

"Oh, my." She mumured to herself as she ran to the koopa. Dropping her basket.

The koopa looked up to see her. His face was frowning but he was happy to see someone on the inside.

"My, Dear, what has happened to you?"

"I don't know" his voice was a squeak.

"Do you need some help?"

"No." He was trying to avoid being a burden to anyone. Not if he was so hopeless like this.

"Of course you do dear. Here let me take you to the inn. You need some rest"

" NO! I...I mean... n-no thank you." trying to get what happened at the inn out of his head.

"Why not?" She was really concerned. "I will stay with you there."

"Please. I do not want to disturb your shopping."

"My, what are you talking about? I was meerly going to look around! I insist, you will come with me to the inn, come with...for me. Please?"

"Well, ok. If I have to..."

She didn't hesitate, she grabbed his arm and started to race to the inn. Of course he was beaten up so he had problems keeping his steps coordinated.

Meanwhile,

Everybody had just left the inn and was in the middle of the Rougeport Square, talking.

"So, which way did he go, princess?" Toadworth asked.

"I think... well..." Was all the princess could say.

"Did you chase him, down those stairs into the docks, to the west side of Rougeport, or the East side of Rougeport??" Goombella asked her.

"I was cleary excited at the moment and I don't remember."

"Well, your highness, just take a guess." Toadsworth said.

"Hmm... the east! I'm pretty sure that was the way!" She replied. But out of her determindness, she was wrong. Very wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure you don't remember what happened dear?" Asked the elderly toad.

The koopa and toad were having a little walk n talk while heading to the inn. The Koopa seemed nervous and of course looked very worn out.

"Well, I was gonna go on a trip to the Glitz Pit when these... guys...come out of no where and start knocking me around."

"Oh, well, you look more hurt emotionaly than physicaly, did something happen before?" She asked him still curious.

"Well, I was just currently in the inn about... 3 hours ago and I woke up and saw this princess... she looked like Princess Peach but I couldn't see her because she was screaming and swinging a frying pan at me and chased me down the west side of Rougeport and cornered me THEN she finaly left." He replied sadly.

"Sounds like you've had a pretty rough day dear."

They arrived at the Inn and the toad bought a room and two beds for the both of them. They went upstairs to their rooms and she set him down on one bed and sat next him.

"Oh, I'm sorry dearie, I never got to introduce myself! My name is Zess T. But you may call me Zess." She said breaking an odd silence.

"Oh. Ok. Thank you Zess." He replied looking down at his shorts.

"So, dear, what is your name?" still wanting to start a conversation.

He paused. Time stopped. His heart skipped a beat. What WAS his name?

"I-...I..." He was trying to buy time but couldn't think up anything for that either.

"I-I...Um...I think...it's...Wait..." His memory of Zess T. came back to him. "D-Do you remember th-that g-guy who s-stepped on y-your contacts?" He asked nervously.

"Yes, I do. He was here yesterday. But I was asking for your name though dear." She answered confused in the change of subject.

"D-Do you r-remember his n-name?

"I think it was...actually I called him Mr. Squishy too much I nearly forgot... Um... its...i think its...Max."

"Then well. I will just use that. You can call me Max."

"Why can't I call you by YOUR name?"

"I-I don't remember my name."

"Oh, poor little koopa! I'm sure you need some rest though. You may be better in the morning. For now, please rest."

"."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry I need to go take a Shower for friggin school tomorrow. It sucks.


	5. Chapter 5

The koopa asumably named Max woke up to see a wooden ceiling. There was a blue natural light that calmed him. The original yellow light gave him slight headaches. So he was calm and happy. He sat up in bed and yawned a little.

"Dearie, breakfast is ready!" He heard Zess. Yell from downstairs in the bar. He tossed his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He streched and yawned a bit more. We quietly walked downstairs and was greeted by a friendly face.

"Hello, dear. Sleep good?"

"Yes." came his simple reply. His koopa snout could smell the eggs with green onions, bacon, toast w/ butter and jelly, strawberry to be exact, and pancakes. Yay! He loved pancakes!

He happily sat down and stared at the meal before him. One word to describe it, ' Delicious '.

"Lets have a little eat n talk now, how 'bout it?" asked Zess.

"Sure" He said happily. Nothing could ruin a great day like this until...

"So, why do want the name of Mr. Squishy?" and the bad memories came back.

Peach chasing him, Lord Crump, and being such a burden to this sweet lady.

"Well, I...me...I...well..."

"Come on sweety, you can tell me anything."

"I...am him..." He covered his face with his elbow thinking she would attack him.

"Dear..."She asked worried.

"W-w-what?"

"It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you... I'm concerned."

"Why?" He replied putting his guard down.

"I realized that two days ago when I gave you that soup I accidentally spilled some Koopa Leaf Spice in it."

"What?" She had confused him good.

"After you guys when back up into the bedrooms, I noticed I spilled Koopa Leaf Spice all over the floor. I must have gotten into your soup."

"Oh... I I've had things like koopa leaves and koopa tea, how come I didn't turn into a koopa then?

"I-I don't know...i dont know..."

Meanwhile!!!

Peach and co. had just passed the east side entrance.

They walked passed a citizen-looking boy and he was frowning. He wasn't mad either. He was very sad. This boy was a goomba that wore a blue hat that was pointing to the side. He looked like he hasn't eaten in a while.

"Hello, there, is everything okay?" Peach asked politely.

"Yes, well, no. Um, maybe, uh, sort of..." He stumbled for words.

"Did something happen to you?" Vivan asked shyly.

"Yes. I have a very poor family. And now I have absolutely no money."

"Oh, please explain, lad." Bobbery commanded wanting to hear what had happened to this the yong boy.

"Well, my family is poor and today is my mom's birthday. I had raised over 100 coins by labor and was going to spend it on a nice gift to make her happy but... a bandit just came by and stole everything." He replied sadly.

Everyone became sad to this news. Exept Mrs. Optimistic.

"Oh, well, we can help you find the bandit!" Peach said with a big smile on her face.

"Would you really?" He asked as his face brightened up.

"Sure! You have some bigger problems than us!"

"Oh, thank you! By the way my name is..." He stopped. He realized who he was talking to.

"Oh my gosh..." He said staring wide eyed at the princess.

"Are you okay, dude?" Goombelle asked while Koops waved his hand infront of the goomba's face.

"Yeah..."He replied. His gaze not changing.

"So what's your name?" Peach asked in her perfect-princess-manners.

"Y-You know my name!" He stated excitedly as he jumped up and down.

"I-I do?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Yes! I helped Mario save you before! Remember?! My name is Goombario!"

"Oh...Oh! Oh, yes! I remember now! You were the cute little goomba that followed Mario around on his quest! He told me that you were very polite and smart!"

"Like me?" Goombella asked.

"Just white-out that polite part and your good to go!" Ms. Mowz said mockingly.

"Shutty..." Goombella said mumbling.

"Yeah, that's me!" Goombario said.

"Hey, Goombario, you wouldn't happen to know where Mario is would you, dearie?" Flurrie asked.

"No. Sorry. I thought he would be with you guys. Heh, I wonder if you have to save HIM this time!"

"It's already been done before." Peach said.

"Oh... heh heh! I wish I was there to see that! Ha! Never thought of that!" Goombario said surprised.

"Well, we better get looking for that bandit dontchya think?" Bobbery asked.

"No. She doesn't think! Ha!" Speedy said.

"Wow, even with all those yoshi eggs you still can't crack a joke! Haha!" Goombella exclaimed.

"Enough with the cheesey jokes already!" Peach yelled annoyed.

"Yeah, lets go people!" Goombella yelled acting innocent.

To be continued in about a month.


End file.
